


one minute

by overdose



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 12:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Dante teaches Nero a lesson about endurance... not really.





	one minute

**Author's Note:**

> idk jackshit abt dmc except for the fact dante, nero, n vergil r all related. ive only played part of dmc1 but dw more fics will be coming soon since i have dmc 1-4 uwu.

"One minute," Dante had said, stroking Nero's cock. One minute became two and three, then four, and finally five, but Nero still wasn't given any permission to release. Dante wore a shit-eating grin watching Nero sweat and pant. He knew what he was doing. "Not yet, baby. Not yet."

More than five minutes passed. Nero clenched his tied hands to stop himself from coming undone. He stared at the ceiling, toes curling, no longer caring about the time. "You... you can't be serious! Just please, please fuck me already..." 

Dante's hand went up and down, teasing every inch of Nero's sensitive cock. "C'mon, kid... You want me to fuck you, right? Stay still, and let me play with you."

"I-I'm close, though, you can't... stop it... I can't last..." Nero whined as Dante sped up. He wanted it to end, even if Dante didn't get to fuck him. Tears started to swell in his eyes, body wriggling. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"One more minute, I promise. Think of this as an endurance test."

"One more minute, my ass..." mumbled Nero with a whimper, shaking his head. He tried to fill his thoughts with weird things to push the pleasure aside, but he didn't want to kill his boner. Nero didn't want to think about Dante either, yet every time he closed his eyes, his needs got the best of him, and he pictured Dante fucking him. The images made him whine in frustration, almost screaming until Dante hushed him with a kiss. Nero knew he was done for when he tasted Dante's lips, opening his eyes as he came on both of their chests. Dante broke the kiss and chuckled. 

"Shit, fuck..." Nero cursed. He didn't know if that was more than a minute or what. It didn't matter now. He finally came, and his body relaxed after so long.

Dante untied the ropes around Nero's wrists, kissing his cheeks. "I didn't track the time, so... I'll give you what you want. Lay down, babe, and turn around."

Nero collapsed and let out a long sigh. "Fuck you," he groaned.

"I'll be the one doing that." Dante grinned.


End file.
